To Err is Human
by LittleMopy
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Lightning had decided she was never going to fall in love. It just didn't suit her. But a certain dark- haired woman may soon change that. FangxLightning
1. Chapter 1

1 day lightnin was waqlk bhind fang and she look at her buttoom and say ' i think i gay 4 her' so wen thye camp owt she wak her upand say ' let go to tree over theer

famg say 'ok' lightnnnin tell her sh3e gay 4 her and fang say she thin she hott too aso theu kiss and tok of close and lightning say

'we both wimmenz how we do sexing/'

'fanh pull out her speer and shove up lites vajaya and light say

"ooooooohhhhhhh'

'fang shove out and in many tmz b4 lite say "i comin' and comed in fangs

and fang say 'not fare ani wan to ttwo"

so liting grab sord and shove in fangs vahgay and fang rawr at her iek beast and came enuff to make flood and all guys gob2camp and sleep n say i lluve u 4evr we get after di is marry


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews. I managed to find a beta reader, so my spelling and grammar will be much better in this chapter. **

**ps i dont own FF13**

**Lightning was woken up by the sound of the early morning birds of Pulse, chirping loudly. She grumbled softly and rubbed her eyes. **

**"Come on, sis!" she heard that gargantuan idiot, Snow say. **

**Getting angry, she tried to sit up, ready to give him a nice punch to the jaw, but was held down by a huge weight on her arm. She looked over and saw......................................................... FANG!**

**"Omg..." Lightning thought to herself. What happened last night? She tried to think back... she remembered telling Fang about her feelings she had for the other woman. And then they.... yeah.**

**"omg.." Light repeated again. /facepalm**

**"S-s-s-s-s-ss-o did you g-g-g-g-g-g-guyssss have fun l-l-l-last nightt-t-t?" Hope stuttered in his casual nervous voice. It was so obvious by his actions and unusual amount of stuttering (even for hm) that he had seen AND watched trhem last night.**

**"what are you talkin about?" lightning moaned, could everyone hear them last night? Oh no...**

**"Youguys, must have had fun " Sazh commented, eatng a piece of fried chicken. Sazh always ate fried chicken, even for breakfast. **

**"I am sooo jealous!" Vanilee snapped. **

**"Okay enought chit chat lets go, we have to go!" Fang shouted. It was time for them to go! **

**"Lets go," Lightning mimicked, getting up.**

**"yeah lets go, hope said.**

**"lets go baby chocobo," Sazh told him**

**They went.**

**They traveled up a breathtaking mountain, everyone was really enamored by the flowers, everyone except lightning that was thinking about what happened last night. It was too much, she never drank. stuff like this ALWAYs happened to her when she did.**

**as they walked they met many enemies but had plenty of deceptisol so it was okay, Sazh warned them that they needed to fight, if they didn't they wouldn't be strong enough to beat the boss. "Its getting dark out here" she said, pulling her jacket up.**

**"yea lets camp out here tonight"**

**as they set up camp all the guys hoped that fang and lifhtning would do the thing again. so they could maybe watch. **

**after everyone was sleeping, Fang woke Lightning. "lets do it" she asked**

**"okay!"9lightnng said.**

**thy looked for quite a while until the found a nice spot to hide so they could do the deed"**

**this looks like a good spot fang said**

**"yep" light replied. they did a sex again and they didnt know they were being watched!!!!!!!!**

**By hope of all people!!!!! that horney little teen-aged bastard!**


	3. The Life and Death of Hope B Estheim

kind

**okay everyone than you for reviewing. your words are very nice. **

**ps.s. I own final Fantasy 13 and make no moeny off of it, so dont sue me again  
**

"why, hope. WHY?!" lightning asked.

"I-i-i-_I was jsut cur-r-r-r-rious...' hop stamerd.

"you should no better than to wacth people when theyre having *** hope!!!" the woman screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried apoligetickly, bending over with one hand in front of his face with an embarrased expression like they do in anime when they apoligise.

"TOO LATE!" Fang roared and stabbed her slender spere into hopes soft chest. killing him instantly

HOpe fell down inthe pool of his own blood, as hundreds of gallons more spiled from the wund in this chest.

"OW IT HURTS!" Hope cried dying

"OHMY GOD FANG WHY DID YUO DO THAT FOR?! lighing asked

"HE IS A PERVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fang roared.d

yes.... lightnig sighed.

"lets not tell the others about this fang" lightning wimperd, fighting back the tears that were trying to bust thru her eyeballs.

'yeah.' fang said agreeing.

she picked his limp form up and the heade back2/camp/

"everyone hope is dead" lightning said blunt.

vanilla screamed in horror at the sight of his dead boyd. snow frowned largely. sazh cried, his tears flowing down his cheecks and splashing into his fresh chicken. baby chocobon fainted

lightning dug out a 25 foot hole with her sword and fang layed hope to rest in it, covering him bacj up with dirt.

pore kid," sazh moaned.

"yes, not lets beon our way, we're burning the midnight sun." Fang said guiltliy .

they met several battles and got injured horribly. hope saw them from heaven and cried for there pain, his tears turned to rain that washed away the pain and injures from their bodies. the rain also scared off the onsters, so the were free to pass


	4. This chapter is dedicated to BabbyCapri

I'm srry for the lat eupdate. but i still want to think you all for yore kind reviews. expecially you Babby Capri. your words really filled me with hope and gave me the drive I needed too keep writing thi fic. thanks you.

EVeryone wallked in silence, thinkin about hope and how much they missed him.

"he was damn such a good kid," sahz cried.

"yeah, show speak

"lets ferget about it ok?" fang said nervously. She began walking very fast, sweet dripping down her forehead.

Everybody ran to catch up with her. They saw she was very nervous.

"What's wrong with you ho?" Sazh inquired.

"n-nothing, she spoke, speeding up even further farther ahead of the pack"

"she's acting Suspicious......" Snow tapped his foot while running after her.

"Its probably she's sad abotu Hope.

"Yeah your right, sis"

"DU- OWWWW"

LIghting dropped to her knees in pain.

What is wrong?!?!" everyone asked, running to the young solder, they couldn't loose her too D:

LIghtning creamed again as her water broke.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.... I'M BECOMING A MOTHER!!"

"wtf" sazh asked her.

"I-i dont knowwwwwwwwww: lightning howled in pain, feeling the obtrusive object inside her.

"Get out of my way I used to be a doctor!" snow screamed, throwing the others to the side.

"HELP HER SNOW!"

I AM he boomed.

"Turn away... this isnt going to be pretty..." Snow requested

all turned around and heard screaming and really gross squishy noises as a new life was brought out to the world.

"OKay its over..." SNow sat back and rested. the others turned to see LIghtnings youngling.

The child had spiky red hair, that twisted into 2 spikes at the top. he had black tribal markings on his skin and face.

"He looks like...." fang took her spear off her back. The child resembled her beloved weapon. She realized it must have prengnant her the first night they sexed together.

"He so a cutie!!!!!" vanilla squealed.

"What are you gonna name' im sister?" snow smiled at his little cousin.

"Hope." Lightning said.

Her name was hope.

THe real hope was sitting on a cloud as LIghting had her babby. (He turned away for the gross stuff of course). He smiled a huge smile that became a rainbow for little baby hope to see for the first time.


End file.
